Un amor enredoso
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Trama: Ash el chico más popular de la preparatoria "Kasinnoh" siendo el mejor en deportes junto con su novia Misty & Dawn una chica que casualmente acaba de ingresar, le tocara vivir una aventura inolvidable con ese joven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

_**Capítulo 1 : Comienzo**_

_**Zelaya: Otro de mis trabajos espero que les guste : )!**_

_La preparatoria Kasinnoh una de las mejores y más prestigiosas de Kanto, aquí estudia un joven apuesto y que es el más popular junto con su novia Misty, ellos ya cursan el último año, para ellos no hay nadie a su nivel más que sus amigos cercanos May, Iris y Serena (mejore amigas de la pelinaranja) y los jóvenes Drew y Cilian (mejore amigos del azabache), las demás personas no importaban "eran de una clase superior" , pero una recién ingresada le hará cambiar de parecer al joven Ash._

_-¡Demonios! Llegare tarde en mi primer día!– decía una joven de ojos zafiros quien corría a gran velocidad por la escuela para llegar a tiempo a sus clases pero se topó con algo o más bien alguien e hizo que se cayera de renaso. –¡Auch!– fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de ella._

_-Oye deberías tener más cuidado, tonta- dijo un joven de ojos oscuros._

_-Lo..lo siento- fue lo único que pudo articular ella._

_-Eres nueva lo veo en tu rostro, no te metas conmigo niña no estas a mi nivel- sin más la dejo ahí tirada pensando, en eso uno de sus tantos compañeros la ayuda a levantarse._

_-Valla sí que tienes mala suerte, mira que encontrarte con Ash Kechum en tu primer día, lo siento soy Congway-_

_-¿Ash Kechum? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- empezaron a caminar rumbo al salón._

_-Que él es "líder" de esta prepa al menos hasta este año ya que su grupo y él se gradúan, entre menos te relaciones con él es mejor!-_

_-No lo sé, es guapo…- Oh oh cupido hizo de las suyas :P, los días transcurrieron y Dawn cada vez observaba más al joven Kechum, cada vez se le hacía más guapo, ella misma se decía "¿Por qué anda con Misty?" se miraba que eran muy felices junto con sus amigos-tontos(apodo que Dawn les puso), ella siempre lo miraba esperando que le regalara alguna sonrisa pero sin embargo Ash no sabía de su presencia si bien es cierto se topó con ella en el primer día pero fue algo pasajero._

_-Ya deja de babear por él, jamás te hará caso- dijo Congway mientras comía su emparedado de atún._

_-¡Cállate!- Pero el destino les tenía deparado algo a ellos, en la clases de Literatura._

_-_ Los dioses del mar griegos incluyen desde poderes primordiales y un olímpico hasta héroes mortales, ninfas ctónicas, personajes tramposos y monstruos. Resulta valioso estudiar estos dioses por varias razones. Primero, porque debido a que el mar fue una amenaza importante a lo largo de la historia griega, una gran cantidad de pensamiento moral, cosmológico y mitopoético envuelve a sus divinidades. Segundo, la amplia variedad y rareza de los dioses del mar griegos parece encerrar pistas sobre la prehistoria de la religión griega, uno de estos Dioses se llama Manaphy se cree que no solo tenía el poder de controlar….- el maestro interrumpe su clase para arrojarle un gis en la cabeza a Ash –¡Joven Kechum si no le interesa la clase es libre de irse cuando quiera!-

-Relájese profe- dijo el chico despreocupado.

-¡SILENCIO ENTONCES!, como les decía jóvenes…- mientras tanto el salón de Congway y Dawn.

-Todo ese poder se cree que tenían esas deidades, bien jóvenes la clase concluye por hoy pueden retirarse- más tarde en los pasillos de Kasinnoh

-¡Fue muy bonito escuchar esa clase Congway! Me gustaría ser como Manaphy-

-¡Estas chiflada eso es lo que pasa!- ambos continuaron sus rumbos, por otro lado.

-Amor vamos a comer una ensalada baja en calorías, quiero bajar Kilo y medio- decía esto mientras estaba de melosa con Ash.

-¡Estás loca Misty! A mí me gustas así, pero bueno Drew y los demás tenemos que irnos, ¡entrenamiento chicas!- su excusa para librarse de ellas.

-¡Mira Congway! Es Ash y sus amigos-tontos! Ahhh! Lo amo – y sus ojos tenían la forma de un corazón.

-Oye Ash ¿ya viste como te mira esa niña boba?- dijo el peliverde, entonces el grupito se encamino hacia el dúo y cuando Dawn se dio cuenta se puso totalmente nerviosa.

-Escucha niña sé que soy el más guapo de la escuela pero por favor deja de acosarme! Entiende que no eres nadie aquí en Kasinnoh- En eso Dawn en vez de sentirse en las nubes se sintió furiosa no podía creer que el chico que le gusto resultara ser más que un tarado, no aguanto tanta estupidez y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó en todo Kanto, hubo un silencio de 5 segundos.

-No tienes derecho, ¡eres un asno!, vámonos Congway- Ash estaba aturdido por tremenda cachetada y sus amigos solo lo miraron y empezaron a reírse, y así acabo el primer día para nuestros héroes. En la noche, en el cuarto de Dawn algo no andaba bien, se movía mucho y en otra casa algo lejos de la ya mencionada se encontraba el joven Ash con los mismos efectos que Dawn, y en el cielo había alguien que los observaba.

-¡Les daré una valiosa lección a estos dos! A el para que valore más a las personas y ella porque se me da la gana- Dijo la deidad que responde al nombre de Manaphy y en cuestión de segundos hizo has de su magia para cambiar las almas de estos jóvenes, Ash en el cuerpo de Dawn y Esta en su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2 Pesadilla

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**_Arturodejesus123_**** Gracias por tu comentario : ) y seguir leyendo mis trabajos**

**_wholock87 _****Gracias por tu comentario y agradezco mucho tu consejo, trabajare en ello! : )**

**_alexissecret_********Gracias por tu post y por darte el tiempo para leer el escrito!**

_**Capítulo** _**2: "pesadilla".**

Un chico que no tiene idea sobre la vida aprenderá a valorarla más de lo que se imagina y por otro lado una jovencita aprenderá que ser hombre no tiene nada de bueno como ella se pensaba, Ash un joven de cabellos rebeldes, ojos negros y tez aperlada, suele vivir en su "burbuja" junto con sus amigos : Drew (el joven tiene ojos color esmeralda y su cabello es algo alborotado de color verde claro un poco pequeño de estatura) y Cilian (Es casi la misma imagen que el joven Drew pero su cabello esta acomodado de forma diferente y es un poco más alto que este), por otro lado esta Misty (una chica linda, de cabellos naranjas que siempre lleva una colita de lado, sus ojos son como el mar, azules) su novia quien tiene 3 amigas: May ( Esta pequeña usa siempre 2 coletas y en su cabeza nunca puede faltar su paliacate rojo con un emblema de un circulo en medio y su alrededor una especie de líneas, sus ojos son del mismo color que Misty, casi olvido mencionar que es castaña!), Iris ( De piel morena, sus ojos son color café claro y valla que tiene cabello le llega casi hasta el suelo y es color purpura) por ultimo tenemos a Serena (Castaña igual que May y sus ojos son como zafiros, su cabello le llega hasta cintura usualmente lo trae suelto). Dawn una chica de ojos azules y su cabello mismo color que le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda, usualmente tiene un chongito, tez blanca, ella junto con Ash no esperaban que al iniciar ese año en la preparatoria les sucediera una "pesadilla".

" ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin!" sonaba sin parar un despertador muy molesto -5 minutos más- decía una joven fatigada que estaba cubierta con una gran sabana.

-¡Ash! El desayunó está listo, baja por favor!- grito la señora Delia desde las escaleras.

-_¿Ash, por qué? Mi nombre es Dawn! Yo no soy ese, dormiré un poco más- _A los 10 minutos estaba Delia en el cuarto de su hijo y la batalla campal empieza.

-Me harás lo mismo de casi todas las mañanas ¿tengo que destaparte y aventarte una cubeta de agua fría hijo?- decía con malicia mientras recogía la ropa sucia de su hijo.

-_¿Otra vez? Esto ya no es gracioso- _Dawn decidida se destapa y furiosa le dice "Mi nombre es Dawn no sé por qué me llama Ash", la señora Kechum da un gran suspiro.

-Claro, ahora vístete que se te hará tarde ya es tu último año- sale del cuarto.

-Esperen este…no es mi cuarto- dice esto algo inquieta, empieza a mirar minuciosamente la habitación, las paredes son de color celeste y en todas sin excepción hay posters de bandas de rock o de alguna artista "bonita", la cama está en la orilla al fondo de la habitación y a su lado hay un gran ventanal, tiene un escritorio al lado con su Labtop y ciertas cosas como lapiceros, su lámpara, entre otros detalles, se puede observar en la puerta un letrero de "Stop" , Dawn seguía observando todo hasta que ve un espejo alargado, entonces se dispone a levantarse lentamente, insegura pero tenía que hacerlo si no jamás entendería el por qué despertó en ese raro cuarto (se me olvidó mencionar que como Ash es chico nunca falta que teng prendas íntimas regadas junto con alguna playera o algo así jeje), por fin estaba al lado del espejo pensándolo pero después cerro fuertemente los ojos dio un salto quedando enfrente del cristal y abrió lentamente su ojo derecho y noto que su cabello ya no estaba, se aterro , abrió ambos ojos y pego el grito en el cielo –¡Ahhhhh!¡¿qué rayos significa esto?!- Sus manos se tocaron la cara "Esto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy hombre? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué soy Ash Kechum?", en eso escucha a la sra. Delia "Ash ya es hora de que te metas a bañar", Dawn abre los ojos como platos y sin querer agacha mirada observando aquello que les suele pasar a los hombres, otro grito –Aghh! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!-

-_Qué raro, mama no me ha gritado para levantarme y si eso no funciona aun no siento el agua helada ni nada, oigan ¿desde cuánto me creció el cabello? Y ¿Por qué huelo a lilas? No recuerdo que mi despertador sonara con música instrumental ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- _El chico asustado se levanta de golpe y se le hace tan extraño –_Este no es mi cuarto- _Lentamente se quita la sabana que lo cubría y se para empieza a observar detenidamente el cuarto, rosa era más que obvio, con 2 no 3 estantes llenos de peluches –_No recuerdo haber conservado los peluches que me dan mis fans, por lo regular Misty los quema- _Empieza a caminar cuando mira un pequeño peinador sobre él hay ciertas cosas de maquillaje como sombras, pintalabios, chapas, un pequeño alhajero con variada joyería, en el espejo (ovalado) puede observar ciertas fotos -_¿Quiénes son? No los conozco ¿Por qué tendría fotos de…- _Se quedó atónito al verse al espejo _-¿Qué demonios?, soy una mujer?! Y con bubis?!- _Rápidamente sus manos se posan en "sus pechos" – ¡_Se sienten muy reales! ¡estoy tocando bubis! (cara de pervertido) espera! Ash contrólate!, no es normal que tengas senos!, Oh no! Mi amiguito!- _Agacha ligeramente su cabeza y su "compañero" no está –_¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué tengo bubis? ¿y mi mejor amigo dónde está?!-_

_-Esto tiene que ser una P-E-S-A-D-I-L-L-A!- _exclamaron ambos jóvenes con cara de horror.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿sueño o realidad?

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**_wholock87_****Gracias por darte nuevamente tu tiempo para mi trabajo y que te haya echo reír :P , seguimos en contacto ; ).**

**_alexissecret_********Te doy las gracias por seguir este fanfic en cada capítulo :3 y espero que los demás capítulos sean igual de tu agrado!.**

_**Arturodejesus123** _**Por ello te doy gracias que siempre te has dado un tiempo para leer mis trabajos n.n espero siempre sean de tu total agrado.**

**_lightjeffdarkness_********Gracias por el post y seguir leyendo! : )**

**Capítulo 3: "¿Sueño o realidad?".**

-No deseo saber nada de hombres y sus peculiaridades- decía una recién bañada Dawn envuelta en una toalla por completo pues no quería ver esa parte intima otra vez en su vida y menos como la vio en la mañana: recta, pero eso la hizo pensar -_¿Sera acaso que esto es un mal sueño? Y si es así ¿el estará en mi cuerpo?- _

-¡Hijo! Date prisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela, no tarda Drew en pasar por ti!-

-¡_Diantres! Tendré que ir con ese asno, bueno tengo que vestirme- _Fue al ropero del chico por el uniforme el cual consta de una camisa blanca, un saco azul marino, un pantalón de vestir color negro, zapatos del mismo color, con todo esto solo tomo la mochila y bajo rápidamente. –Ya llego Drew por mi así que me voy, ¡hasta luego señora!- salió al instante de la casa dejando a la madre de Ash pensativa y después llego a una conclusión "Va, está en la edad de las hormonas, por favor llévense el plato de mi hijo" dijo a sus leales sirvientes.

" ¡Pib! ¡pib! ¡pib!" se escuchaba aun lado de Dawn pero ella no quería voltear hasta que Drew le habla -¿Qué rayos te pasa Ash? Súbete al coche!- no le quedó más remedio a la pobre Dawn que subirle, eso era mejor después de todo ella aun pensaba que era una pesadilla pero ya no tan mala.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunta el peliverde mientras conduce rumbo a la escuela, Dawn no se había percatado pero él también era sumamente atractivo, (el coche era un convertible bugatti de color oscuro realmente hermoso T.T quiero uno) el viento fresco de esa mañana corría por la cara de este y hacia que sus cabellos se movieran de una forma tan sensual dejando ver por completo su rostro y esos ojos esmeraldas "_Es muy guapo"_ pensó ella -¿Qué? ¿Quieres sacarme una foto? Deja de mirarme raro Ash, llegamos al colegio- Torpemente Dawn se bajó del carro y se separó un poco de Drew buscando a su amigo Congway por otro lado.

(Ahora la aventura de Ash y su llegada a la escuela)

-¡_Demonios! Bañarse es complicado con tanto cabello, va pero debo admitir que valió la pena ¿debería bañarme otra vez? ¿sí? ¿no? ¿Sí? ¿no?- _sacude su cabeza –¡_Ash! Tienes que ser fuerte a esto- _casualmente se para en el espejo y deja caer la bata con la que recién salió del baño –_Este cuerpo es hermoso, tal vez debería…- _Muchas ideas pervertidas pasaron por su mente fue tanta la adrenalina que le provocó una leve hemorragia nasal, se limpió y dejo sus "mañas" para otro momento, era hora de vestirse, se dispuso a buscar los calzoncillos y el sostén –¡_Bingo!- _se pone feliz al dar con los cajones de ropa interior pero no pudo resistir el tomar un calzón rosado con encaje se miraba tan lindo que empezó a frotarlo contra sus mejillas haciéndolo sentir muy feliz es decir ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad así? Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, en eso su mama entra.

-¿Hija?- La señora arqueo una ceja y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Ahh!- Del susto Ash deja caer la prenda y pone sus manos detrás de él tratando de "ocultar" el objeto que se le cayó.

-Como sea, el desayuno ya está listo y será mejor que te vistas o llegaras tarde- Se retira.

-¡_La escuela! Olvide la escuela!- _En eso toma el calzón y se lo pone, ahora la parte más difícil, el sostén, decide tomar uno que haga juego con el calzón que llevaba puesto pero apenas toma el sostén de un tirante y hace una cara de repulsión –Bueno cuando era pequeño aprendí donde deben ir estas cosas-

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué será esto?- Decía un pequeño de 5 años, quien se le ocurrió tomar la extraña prenda para su disfraz, 10 minutos más tarde busca a su mama y cuando la encuentra salta enfrene de ella –¡Mira mama! Soy… ¡Batman!(con su brazo izquierdo toma un extremo de su "capa" y se tapa la boca) ¡Escuash!- traía puesta una sábana negra amarrada a su cuello, y en su cabeza un sostén negro y un antifaz oscuro que le cubría solo los ojos (como el de los increíbles).

-Que rayos…- La madre de Ash había tenido un dio atareado no estaba de buen humor, la venita estilo anime hizo su aparición en la frente de ella, con una sonrisa muy corta camino hacia él y le dio un coscorrón (Ash puso sus pequeñas manos en su cabeza y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor) –Hijo esto(le quita el sostén que traía puesto en la cabeza) No es un juguete se llama S-O-S-T-E-N y va en los pechos! Los cuales tú no tienes! Así que no agarres mi ropa interior otra vez, anda ve a jugar mi pequeño Batman- El pequeño ya no quiso saber nada de esas cosas raras llamadas sostenes para él fue perturbador y doloroso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bueno se supone que van en estos senos- 15 minutos después Ash era un completo desastre, se había despeinado todo, y ya había hasta sudado por la batalla campal que tuvo contra ese sujetador que no se dejó domar por el su paciencia se llegó al límite –¡Ya me arte!- Exclama con furia, toma bruscamente el sujetador con la derecha y lo tira, después salta sobre el furioso –¡Nadie me vence cosa fea!- suspiro –Bueno niñas creo que nos iremos libres!- Se dirige al armario de Dawn y se coloca el uniforme el cual es una camisa blanca de botones, sobre esta un saco azul marino, una falda oscura con tablones y por ultimo sus calcetines y zapatos negros, decidió irse con el cabello suelto para no perder tiempo, tomo la mochila y sigilosamente salió de casa, tomo el autobús despreocupado hasta que llego al bachiller.

-Hey! Dawn! Por aquí! – Ash no le hizo caso en ese instante olvido que era una chica, y Congway lo toma del brazo casi arrastrándolo y este haciendo todo por soltarse pero como es chica, el tipo de lentes tenía ventaja –Ya deja forcejear mujer , tenemos que ir a clases-

-¡Suéltame! Yo no soy mujer, soy hombre! Y voy en quinto semestre! Ya déjame!- Se zafa por fin del chico.

-¡Estás loca! O peor aún chiflada! Apenas ayer entras a primer semestre y piensas que ya puedes estar donde esta Ash Kechum- mientras Ash discutía con Congway, afuera de los salones…

-_Bien nadie me ha visto, tengo que entrar y buscar a Congway!- _Decia la pequeña Dawn mientras caminaba sigilosamente, pero de la nada una chica la abraza, esta se espanta y casi se quiere caer.

-Amor ¿estás bien?- Dijo la novia de Ash.

-¿Qué?- Dawn también olvido esa parte, Ash tiene novia y sus amigos-tontos "_Esta cosa me dijo amor, que homosexual se escuchó!, qué asco!" _ Y aunque intento en muchas ocasiones separarse de ella y los demás no pudo, tuvo que entrar con ellos a los salones.

-Mira Dawn haya está el amor de tu vida- Dijo Congway llamando la atención del azabache.

-¡_Ese soy yo! Pero si yo estoy aquí ¿Quién está en mi cuerpo?- _Cuando estaba a punto de ir, su "amigo" lo toma del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame!- empezó una discusión entre ellos algo fuerte.

-Mira Ash, esa es la niña que te acoso ayer jaja- Dijo el peliverde.

_-No puede ser soy yo! Bueno no yo pero si mi cuerpo! ¿Sera acaso que Ash esté ahí? pero si es un sueño supungo que puede ser quien sea...de todas formas tengo que averiguarlo pero…- _Antes de que continuara sonó la campana de clases, todos tenían que tomar diferentes rumbos pero Dawn tuvo que ir al aula donde esta Ash y viceversa, mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus clases paso el choque de miradas, una descarga eléctrica se sintió en sus cuerpos, fueron 5 segundos los que se miraron y con eso basto para decir que eso no era un sueño o pesadilla era la vida real.


	4. Chapter 4 Ventajas y Desventajas

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**_lightjeffdarkness_********Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer cada capítulo y jeje acaso la peli que dices será donde 2 estudiantes cambian de cuerpos¿? O este cuerpo no es mío :P o Un viernes de locos xD son las que recuerdo horita de pelis donde cambian de cuerpos :P PD: por esas pelis me inspire para hacer este fin ;)**

**Capítulo 4: "Ventajas y Desventajas".**

Después de aquel pequeño intercambio de miradas ninguno tuvo tiempo de charlar con el otro ya que sus compañeros de escuela y las clases lo hacían muy difícil, si no era Misty eran Drew y compañía con entrenamientos para Dawn o Congway llevando al joven Ash en sus extrañas aventuras y si esto no era inconveniente eran las clases los días pasaron y dieron lugar al fin de semana, en la habitación del joven Ash.

-_No quiero salir, solo quiero regresar a mi cuerpo aún no sé por qué paso esto, ¿Qué eh echo? Extraño mucho a mama, sus comidas, que me mime pero sobre todo mis peluches- _Ella se encontraba acostada abrazando una almohada y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero algo interrumpe esto.

-¡Hijo! ¡Te busca Drew!- Le grita la señora Delia, _"¿Qué querrá ese idiota?" _fue lo que pensó ella, estando a fuera Drew la convence de que suba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta ella con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es viernes! ¡Viernes de fiesta y borrachera!- dijo con mucho entusiasmo el joven peli verde.

-Estás loco llévame a casa!- Drew lo miro extrañado y después sonrió "Eres gracioso pero déjate de cosas iremos a una fiesta en casa de Barry, no irán las chicas tu sabes para poder hacer lo que queramos" Dawn lo miro con repulsión ahora pensaba que era un completo idiota los guapos siempre son unos tontos, llegando a la fiesta Dawn trata de no llamar demasiado la atención pero esto falla ya que unos desconocidos la toman desprevenida la sientan bruscamente en una silla y le dicen que tiene que tomar de un embudo la cerveza, ella forcejeo mucho para salir pero al final cedió, 2, 3,4 cervezas fueron las que consumió.

-FONDO!FONDO! FONDO!- decían los jóvenes para animar a Dawn al culminar su turno ya estaba cansada así que opto por buscar al joven Drew aunque ella misma admite que para ser su primera vez tomando fue muy divertido media hora se la pasa buscando al peli verde pero no hay rastro de este así que sale de la casa y su cara de felicidad por tomar se torna a una de preocupación " ¡¿Dónde está ese imbécil?!" 10 minutos después se da cuenta que el "amigo" que se supone tiene Ash la dejo abandonada seguramente por una cualquiera ¬¬, ni de otra tuvo que empezar a caminar pero vio el lado bueno siendo chico ¿Quién se mete con ella?.

-¡Déjate mujer!- dijo un extraño encapuchado quien tenía rodeada a una mujer realmente hermosa de ojos esmeraldas y pelirroja, sus intenciones eran violarla.

-No! Déjame! Ayuda!- Forcejeaba la chica, en eso Dawn entre tambaleos y pasos pequeños llega hasta el tipo "Oshe!, ¡hip!, ¡déjala!, ¡hip!, maldito degen.., ¡hip!, rado!".

-¡Piérdete niño!- En eso Dawn hace una cara de mal gusto, y sus cachetes de inflan, mira hacia abajo y deja salir todo.

-¡QUE ASCO!- dijo la mujer.

-¡Vámonos!Bailemos la macarena! ¡mesa, mesa que más aplauda le mando le mando a la niña za za za y a tusa y a tusa- Mientras cantaba empezó a caminar como pudo y con brazos en alto para que todo Kanto la escuchará, pero no logro ver una cascara de banana y se resbaló, lentamente se levantó aun feliz volteo a ver al dúo y les dijo " ¡Estoy bien!, caminando voy, caminando voy , por la calle 32, tara tara" La chica y el violador tienen una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

-Debe de ser su primera vez- Dice la mujer observando a Dawn, el violador asiente con la cabeza.

-Escucha esta noche fue rara con ese niño, te propongo que hoy te dejo ir pero mañana te violare!- Corre el encapuchado, esta vez aparecen 3 gotas estilo anime en la nuca de esta chica, mientras tanto en la casa de la joven Dawn.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me estoy muriendo!- Grito el pobre de Ash, en eso Johanna abre la puerta de trancazo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre hija?!- Con su ojo izquierdo Johanna ve que su hija esta chorreando unas leves gotitas rojas y su ropa interior esta manchada.

-El chamuco! Me estoy muriendo! Soy muy joven!- Empieza a gritar Ash y trata de caminar aun con sus calzoncillos y pantalones abajo, según él se escapara del "mostró" por la ventana del baño.

-¡Cállate! Irrespetuosa! Es solo una mascarilla!- Se acerca rápidamente a Ash y le suelta un zape, 10 minutos después esta Ash y la madre de Dawn sentados en la sala.

-Ya por favor no quiero saber mas- Decía el joven azabache quien había quedado casi traumado de por vida por la charla que tuvo con la señora.

-Ya acabamos, no seas niña, no puedo creer que en tu escuela no les hayan dicho como vienen los bebes y esas cosas- Da un gran suspiro, Ash solo se levanta se dirige al cuarto de Dawn, toma un peluche en forma de pingüino azul, se acuesta en la cama en posición fetal, y aprieta fuertemente al peluche y tiene la cara de pokerface ( ._.) pues el ya no sería el mismo, a la mañana siguiente en la habitación del azabache.

-Dios…mi cabeza, no lo vuelvo a hacer- se lamentaba la joven Dawn quien tenía una mano tapándose la cara y la otra extendida libremente.

-¡Hijo! ¡Ya es hora! ¡las compras familiares!- Le grita la señora Delia.

-Demonios…- cuando se dispone a levantarse ve "eso" que le molesta cada mañana, -¡_Maldita cosa! No quiero que estés recta!, ¡abájate!- _Toma una revista que casualmente está en el escritorio la enrolla y le pega a la que ahora es su parte intima tratando que volviera a la normalidad, mientras tanto en el cuarto de ella.

-¡Pamplinas! ¡No quiero ser mujer! ¡Los cólicos son del diablo!- Se quejaba el chico quien se encontraba postrado en la cama en posición fetal y sus manos "abrazando" su vientre.

-¡Quiero mi cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, en eso ambos chicos son transportados a un lugar oscuro y segundos después hace su aparición Manaphy una deidad que no mide más de 50 centímetros, su cuerpo es como ver en parte a un ditto y tiene una cabeza ovalada, ojos hermosos y tiene como una especie de coletas que van hacia atrás y al final terminan con cada una con un circulo, es completamente azul.

-¡Hola Humanos! Soy Manaphy!- Se presentó amablemente.

-Tu…escuche de ti en la clase pasada! Tú tienes el poder de regresarme a mi cuerpo! Por favor hazlo! Te lo suplico!- Dijo desesperada Dawn, Ash se miró a el mismo suplicando y se quedó como tonto viendo.

-Imposible humana, esto es para que el (apunta a Ash ) aprecie su vida y la de los demás!-

-Pero Dios Manaphy ¿yo que culpa tengo? Si él es un tonto ¿Por qué yo tengo que pagar por ello?- se defiende la chica

-¡Oye! No soy ningún tonto!- se queja el joven Ash

-¡Silencio! Ash no podrás regresar a tu cuerpo hasta que aprendas a valorar lo que ya te dije y por otro lado Dawn tienes toda la razón pero se me dio la gana involucrarte a ti, eso es todo, Jóvenes disfruten esta aventura que nunca les pasara de nuevo! Yo me voy por que me hace tarda para la fiesta con los otros Dioses juejue- Desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad dejando a Ash con sus cólicos y a Dawn seriamente molesta.


	5. Chapter 5 Deidades

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**Andrea Laviigne: Gracias por tu review!**

**_Arturodejesus123_****Jaja lo sé pero puse calle no ruta :P y sip para que aprenda que ser mujer no es fácil :P**

**_alexissecret_********Me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo espero los demás sigan siendo de tu total agrado : )!**

**MiguelRamos: Pues gracias por leer mi historia y espero no te aburra : ) gracias por tus palabras n.n/**

**_lightjeffdarkness_********Oh ya veo le atine jeje y que bueno que te gustara el capítulo n.n/**

**Capítulo 5: "Deidades".**

**Aclaración**** : El capitulo 6 es el bueno :B**

No cabe duda que para estos chicos sigue siendo algo difícil el cambio de sexo, pero antes de seguir con sus vidas pasemos a una fiesta de lo más entretenida en el Olimpo.

-¿Entonces si te atreviste a eso?- pregunta el dios Uxie quien tiene la tarea de acortar el hilo de la vida de alguien, ese ser tiene un pequeño cuerpo gris, y es idéntico a sus hermanos Mesprit y Azelf excepto por su cabeza, que es de color amarillo, esta misma tiene forma esférica con una joya incrustada en su frente de color rojo y además tiene una especie de cubierta amarilla en su nuca que le llega hasta los hombros, sus parpados también son amarillos y cuenta con 2 colas.

-¡Sí! Y ustedes decían que no jaja ¿ahora quien ríe al último deidades?- Dijo burlonamente Manaphy quien ya se había tomado unas cuantas copitas.

-¿Y qué? ¿crees que con esa ridícula apuesta ella te hará caso?- Cuestiono la diosa de la nobleza que responde al nombre de Mesprit, quien tiene el poder de enseñar a los humanos nobleza de pensar, sufrir y disfrutar, ella tiene un pequeño cuerpo de color gris claro, idéntica a sus compañeros dioses Uxie y Azelf salvo por su cabeza, que es de color rosa y esta tiene una forma esférica con una joya incrustada en su frente de color rojiza y además tiene 4 extensiones caídas de forma casi cilíndrica, ojos amarillos y parpados de color celeste como su cuerpo, esta tiene el mismo número de colas que sus hermanos junto con ambas joyas.

-¡Ya verán que la hermosa Shaimyn se enamorara de mí! ¡Y de mis mágicos poderes!- refunfuño Manaphy quien sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo otra cerveza y la consumió rápidamente.

-Yo opino que ya has tomado demasiado y que mostrar tus hechizos no es la forma correcta para enamorar a la diosa Shaimyn- Dialogo tranquilamente el dios de la voluntad que lleva por nombre Azelf, este tiene un pequeño cuerpo azul, y como ya se ha mencionado es idéntico a sus hermanos lo único que lo diferencia es su cabeza, esta tiene forma de un cono azul con un rubí incrustado en su frene, sus 2 orejas se encuentran caídas, sus ojos son amarillos y los parpados del mismo color que su cabeza (azul oscuro).

-Callen..- interrumpió su dialecto pues vio pasar a la hermosa Shaimyn -¡Hola Shaimyn!- dijo armoniosamente y algo sonrojado.

-Piérdete Manaphy ya te dije mil veces que no me interesas, mi novio es Victini- Finalizo la diosa de la naturaleza Shaimyn, ella es muy pequeña, y se parece a un erizo, solo que tiene hierbas en vez de púas, tiene una gracidea (flor de color rosa generalmente de 6 pétalos) en los flancos de su cabeza, su don es que puede hacer crecer todo lo que hay a su paso, gracias a su cuerpo pasa desapercibida para los humanos.

-Jajaja- rieron los 3 hermanos dioses y el pobre de Manaphy se fue a una esquina con una gran cantidad de aura negativa y se lamentaba no ser tan genial como el dios del fuego Victini. Dejando de lado un poco a los dioses nos trasladamos a la preparatoria donde estudian nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn.

Un jovencita de pelo azul azota contra la pared al chico más popular del colegio el cual solo se queja por el golpe, la chica tenía una cara muy molesta y no dejaría ir al joven hasta saber alguna respuesta concreta.

-Quiero regresar a mi cuerpo, dime niña boba ¿Qué hechizo maligno usaste en mí?- Ninguno se había percatado que los estudiantes se estaban acercando cada vez más al conflicto creado por ellos.

-¿Tu crees que yo lo sé?, ¡ah espera si lo sé!- cuestiono primero molesta y después dijo con tranquilidad la última frase y como al azabache le urgía saber la respuesta se acercó al rostro de la joven bueno a su rostro para saber.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tienes que aprender a valorar la vida!- Y cuando Ash estaba por perder la paciencia y levantarle la mano aunque para él era tonto golpearse pero al menos a él no le dolería en ese instante y cuando levanto la mano para darle una cachetada a Dawn llega cierta persona que se mete entre los dos y empuja a Ash molesta.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- Le cuestiono molesta Misty –Tu eres solo una novata, no te metas con el chico más popular que casualmente es mi NOVIO! Piérdete!- Misty toma de la mano a Dawn y se la lleva furiosa, la oji azul no resiste y le saca la lengua a Ash y esto hace que él se enfurezca más, después de ese encuentro molesto Misty se llevó a su "novio" a un salón donde pudieran hablar.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Ash?! Por qué andas detrás de esa chica! Yo soy tu novia!- Le reclama furiosa la peli naranja.

-Ya déjame en paz, yo no la busque ella me busca a mí- se defendió Dawn.

-Lo se tu eres un amor no harías nada para lastimarme- Se acerca a Dawn y con su mano derecha empieza a acariciarle el rostro, la oji azul solo pensó "_ ¡Qué asco! Me está tocando una mujer!" _Y con su mano libre Misty le tocaba su cabello pero luego Dawn vio que Misty se acercaba para darle un tierno beso _"Esto no puede ser! Esa trompuda me quiere besar! Qué asco! Dawn besando a una chica! No! No! Qué horror!" _ y cuando iban a juntar sus labios rápidamente Dawn la separa con sus brazos y le da la excusa de que tiene que ir a practicar deportes con Drew, terminaron las clases y cuando Dawn estaba por dirigirse a su "casa" Ash la confronta de nuevo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente mujer!- dijo esto mientras tomo del brazo de ella.

-Primero suéltame y concuerdo contigo; nos veremos a las 7 pm en la plaza que está a 3 cuadras de aquí -dijo Dawn, quitándose la mano de Ash encima-. Y Ash, no hagas nada estúpido con mi cuerpo, porque yo puedo ser peor de lo que te imaginas -sentenció, provocándole una mirada de confusión y de sorpresa a la vez.

Una vez terminada la conversación, el día culminó con sus respectivas altas y bajas, dejando atrás una variedad de recuerdos con distintos sabores que a futuro, o mejor dicho desde ahora, nunca olvidarán.  
>Al caer la noche, una reflexión vino a la mente en uno de los jóvenes, que se encontraba en el cuarto de Ash para ser exactos, .<p>

-Ahora que lo pienso… (¡Tendré una cita con Ash Ketchum!) -pensó la chica de cabellos azules mientras cubría su boca por las ganas de querer gritar, pues sería su primera vez en salir con un chico. Sin embargo, a la vez era raro ya que ella es hombre y con quien saldrá es con ella misma.

En tanto en otro lugar, ocurría un evento quizás completamente distinto, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado...

-Día 15 de febrero. No es mi mejor día en la secundaria pero tengo que ir… -dijo Ash, haciendo algo que nunca había experimentado: leer. Lo curioso de su lectura, es que no era de un libro exactamente, sino de un diario, ahora tenía un nuevo hobbie al leer el diario de la señorita Dawn, ya que lo encontraba muy interesante y que casualmente lo encontró un día.


	6. Chapter 6 cita

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**Metrox2323: Gracias por darte tu tiempo de leer mi trabajo y que además me digas que te hizo pasar un buen rato : )!**

**_lightjeffdarkness_****_: _****Que bueno que te gusto n.n **

**_alexissecret_****_: _****Jaja si ese Ash es un loquillo :B y Manaphy también xD gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 6: "cita".**

**Aclaración: Sé que Manaphy no tiene vista compartida pero aquí es un dios así que si tiene ese don xD jeje.**

-Oye Manaphy ¿seguro que no vienes? Será divertido ir a ver qué cosas hacen los humanos- dijo el dios Uxie quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta esperando que su amigo dijera que sí.

-No tengo ganas, la vida ya no tiene sentido para mí- dijo dramáticamente la deidad quien se encontraba postrado en su cama.

-No seas dramático la vida sigue- Decía Mesprit quien tomaba su bolso que hacia juego con sus ojos.

-¿Para qué viví? ¿para qué nací?- Seguía en su drama Manaphy.

-Ya suicídate, pero de nada te sirve ya que eres un dios- finalizo Azelf, y así los 3 hermanos salieron del olimpo dejando a Manaphy en su "dolor".

-Tienen razón supongo…pero en verdad quiero a Shaimyn, iré a dar una vuelta estar en el Olimpo aburre- Salto de la cama y salió del gran "templo" se dirigió a su lugar favorito y que según el nadie conocía, un pequeño parque algo lejos del Olimpo, se recostó debajo de un frondoso árbol y cuando estaba a punto de tomar una pequeña siesta escucha unos ruidos extraños, y de dirige para ver quién es el causante.

-Vamos dame otro besito hermosa- decía el dios del fuego quien estaba muy meloso con otra diosa.

-Tu estas con Shaimyn Victini!- Le reclamaba la bella Phione diosa del amor, su cuerpo es completamente azul, tiene una especie de ovalo en su cabeza esta tiene una coleta y cuenta con una jema en su abdomen.

-Oh vamos No me digas que ¿estas celosa por esa boba?- Se acercó peligrosamente a ella el dios Victini quien tiene forma de conejito, sus orejas son rojas y puntiagudas, tiene una especie de alas detrás de él, sus ojos son azules.

-Muy gracioso ¡Pero tú eres solo mío!- y después de esa frase decidida le planto un beso que fue totalmente correspondido con el conejito-dios.

-Esto no puede ser…(¡Shaimyn! Ella tiene que saber esto) pensó el pequeño así que hizo haz de sus poderes y uso visión compartida con Shaimyn quien se encontraba en su cuarto maquillándose y al instante de ver esta escena salió rápidamente de su habitación, del olimpo y finalmente llego al lugar.

-¡Victini! ¿Qué haces? Tú y yo…- Simplemente no podía creer que su novio estuviera con esa facilota.

-Oh mi querida Shaimyn, no es lo que parece- dijo el apartándose inmediatamente de Phione.

-¡Callate! Lo nuestro se terminó!- Estando a punto de irse este la toma del brazo "Espera!" , ella voltea se suelta bruscamente de él y le da una cachetada la cual dejo marcas en su mejilla, 15 minutos después Manaphy encuentra a Shaimyn llorando a orillas del mar.

-Sha…Shaimyn?- se acerca con miedo el pequeño.

-Manaphy…- gira un poco su cabeza para verlo y no lo piensa 2 veces para ir corriendo a abrazarlo y este la acoge en un conmovedor abrazo.

-Shaimyn siento lo de Victini, pero es un idiota él no te supo valorar por favor dame una oportunidad y yo te hare muy feliz!- todo esto se lo susurro al oído.

-Manaphy yo…- Antes de que ella acabara este junto sus labios con ella creando una infinidad de emociones en Shaimyn que nunca había sentido antes.

-Salgamos en una cita!- Dijo después de terminar el lindo beso, ella seco sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. En el mundo de los humanos esta por ocurrir la primera cita de Dawn.

-¿Qué me pondré? Ese Ash usa pura ropa de marca no quiero lucir tan fufurufa- decía esto para sí mientras observaba con detalle cada camisa, pantalón y shorts que tenía el joven azabache hasta que al fin encontró algo que le gusto, una camisa negra, unos jeans, y un chaleco azul (es el atuendo que usa en Hoen). Esto servirá, con esa gorra y esos guantes ¡perfecto! Ahora andando a esa cita- dicho lo último sonrió y un leve rubor se miró en su rostro.

-¿Hijo a dónde vas?- cuestiono la señora Delia quien leía un libro tranquilamente en la sala.

-¡Ammm una cita!- No se detuvo ni 5 segundos y salió más rápido que inmediatamente de la casa, mientras tanto con Ash.

-Bien es lo mejor que tiene esa niña y tengo que admitir que le queda muy sexy esta ropa (con cara de pervertido *¬*)- el joven se miraba en el espejo y posaba para sí mismo, ver toda esa belleza le era muy excitante y le daban tentaciones pero se controló ya que recordó lo que la chiquilla le dijo.

FLASH BACK

-_Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente mujer_!- dijo esto mientras tomo del brazo de ella.

-_Primero suéltame y concuerdo contigo; nos veremos a las 7 pm en la plaza que está a 3 cuadras de aquí_ -dijo Dawn, quitándose la mano de Ash encima-. **_Y Ash, no hagas nada estúpido con mi cuerpo, porque yo puedo ser peor de lo que te imaginas_** -sentenció, provocándole una mirada de confusión y de sorpresa a la vez.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡Brr! Mejor me voy antes de que mi hombría me tiente mas!- Ash se puso el traje que Dawn usa siempre en la seri (la falda rosada, la blusa negra, su bufanda, las botas y el gorrito blanco).

-¡Hey! ¡Dawn!- Llego al destino el pobre Ash agitado y sudado, ella solo volteo y sonrió un poco.

-Viniste, idiota- saludo "cordialmente" la chica.

-Oye, bueno al grano quiero sabe…- interrumpido por ella.

-¡Wo! Tranquilo viejo, tengo hambre llévame a comer pizza! Me gusta la pizza- sugirió Dawn.

-¡Estás loca! Esto es importante!- refunfuño Ash.

-Mi alimentación también es importante, cretino!- lo miro con una cara más o menos así : ¬¬, finalmente Ash cedió a invitarle su preciada pizza, llegan, piden la pizza, se sientan y empiezan a comer, Dawn estaba feliz en cambio Ash solo quería hablar del embrollo ese pero luego la oji azul hace algo que le molesto mucho a Ash.

-Oye ¿es enserio?- le cuestiona molesto Ash y la venita saltada hace su aparición.

-¿Qué?- decía sin tomarle mucha importancia pues estaba checando Facebook en su celular mientras comía una rebanada de pizza pero ella no espero que Ash se levantara y le arrebatara el celular-. ¡Oye! Es mío!

-Si pero vienes conmigo a comer no a estar en Facebook mujer! Y para asegurarme de que no entres ya- Con su mano derecha extiende un poco su blusa y con la otra introduce lentamente el celular en medio de sus pechos.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!, no creas que por hacer eso no te quitare el celular esos pechos los eh visto muchas veces!- Ellos no se habían dado cuenta como de costumbre pero las personas empezaron a observarlos de manera muy peculiar, la novia quitándole el celular al novio y escondiéndolo en sus pechos y este sin vergüenza diciendo que meterá mano en plena pizzería y antes de que las cosas llegaran a tales extremos entran los mariachis.

-_yo quiero contarle a todos lo que a mí me sucedió ,__ cuando por el zoológico oigan lo que me paso, iba caminando por ahí cuando de repente apareció era un oso grande y polar que a mí me quería robar, me roba me roba el oso polar! Me roba me roba me va a llevar!- _Empezaron a cantar y finalizaron con ese fragmento de la canción "el oso polar" y cuando pasaron para recoger las propinas en la mesa de Ash y Dawn.

-Oh lo siento no tenemos feria señor- dijo amablemente Dawn.

-Ohh está bien, pero por lo menos ¿me permitiría hermosa dama darle un presente a su novio?- Al oír la palabra "novio" Ash que estaba tomando su coca la escupe enfrente del mariachi y este solo hace su cara de -.-

-¡Compadre! Traiga el regalito!- dijo otro compañero del mariachi y en eso llega un tercer acompañante de estos tipos y se mira que tiene algo oculto en su mano, y al acercarse a Dawn rápidamente le embarra un plato que contenía mucha espuma, todos se empiezan a reír.

-¡Por tacaño!- habiendo echo su maldad los mariachis se van del restaurante en cambio Ash aún sigue riéndose por lo que le hicieron a Dawn ella se puso roja como tomate por la ira y la vergüenza que paso así que se para y azota sus manos contra la mesa toma su vaso con coca y se lo arroja en el rostro a Ash.

-Me voy Ash Kechum- sin más que decir empezó a caminar pero se regresa y toma un pedazo de pizza "esto es mío" finalizo y se fue.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- dijo Ash y apresuradamente se paró para seguirla y antes de salir unos ancianitos le dicen "Si te ama regresara jovencita" el decide ignorarlos y alcanzar a Dawn.


	7. Chapter 7 reflexion

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**_Arturodejesus123_****: Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic! Que lo disfrutes.**

**_Metrox2323:_**** Jaja ventajas y desventajas de ser el sexo opuesto :P gracias por leer!**

**_alexissecret_****_: _****Jajaja pobre mariachi :P ¿le habrías dado dinero? Yo no :v **

**Capítulo 7: "reflexión".**

-_Ese idiota y luego ese mariachi ¿Quiénes se creen?- _Pensaba con furia la joven de ojos azules pues había sido humillada en aquella pizzería, seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras limpiaba la espuma embarrada en su cara pues comenzaba a irritarle en sus escleras.

-_Esa niña… ¿Dónde estará?- _Y su incógnita fue resuelta al instante ya que iba caminando algunos metros más enfrente de él, corrió y logro alcanzarla en eso empieza a molestarla, "Oye, oye , oyeee" tratando de llamar su atención pero ella ni al caso.

-_Ignóralo Dawn haz como que no está, piensa en cosas alegres, flores, azúcar y muchos colores!- _La chica continuaba su curso sin prestarle la más mínima atención al azabache.

-Hay si ¿me piensas ignorar o qué?- Insistía en querer acaparar la atención de ella.

- ¡Jum!- fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de ella.

-_No sé ni que hice yo, pero tengo que hacer que me haga caso si no me costara más trabajo regresar a mi cuerpo-_ Entonces con su dedo índice empezó a tocarle el brazo una y otra vez preguntándole "¿Estas molesta?, ¿estas molesta?, ¿estas molesta?" , Ella ya hasta quería golpearlo ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Pero solo lo ignoro y continuo caminando haciendo como si el no estuviera ahí.

-Va que niña no aguanta nada, tal si fuera popular en la escuela, apuesto a que sería sumamente insoportable y engre…- Detuvo su frace ya que por primera vez en su vida reflexiono un poco sobre su forma de ser y actuar en el colegio, sacudió un poco su cabeza seguido de eso corrió para alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame Ash Kechum- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Oye ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo no tengo la culpa de lo sucedido- Le reclamo el chico.

-¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- se zafó bruscamente del chico, 10 minutos después donde ambos se la pasaron discutiendo Ash da un gran suspiro y cede ante ella.

-Bien, tu ganas yo tuve la culpa ¿está bien? Pero esto no fue una cita, te propongo lo siguiente: Olvidemos todo lo que paso en la pizza y salgamos otra vez, sin peleas ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué dices? Dawn- La dejo sin palabras, primera vez que Ash la llama por su nombre, otros 15 minutos después ambos estaban charlando tranquilamente en un pequeño parque.

-Hey Dawn mira! Un carrito de helados ¿quieres uno?- Le regala una sonrisa después de la incógnita.

-Claro Ash, pero recuerda quien es el hombre ante el público así que siéntate en aquella banca enseguida vuelvo con los conos- Ni lo dejo reprochar pues ya se había adelantado por los conos, entre platicas y risas…

-Si te lo juro Dawn ese maestro te dará mucha risa el solo habla y habla de cosas raras como OVNIS y que existen unas pequeñas criaturas misteriosas él les dice nomekops- El joven después de decir eso termino su rico helado.

-Jaja no te creo, oh Ash tienes un poco de…- Sin preguntarle ella tomo un pañuelo y delicadamente le limpio su mejilla la cual estaba embarrada de helado y algunas migajas del cono, Ash se quedó sin habla ante tal acto pero en eso escucha un ruido muy familiar.

-Dawn escuchas? Parece ser que la diversión acaba de llegar al pueblo!- separa de la banca emocionado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ella no entendía a que se refería y el solo le dijo "Sígueme" con una gran sonrisa, 5 minutos (los más largos para Dawn ya que la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro) después llegaron a la feria!.

-¡Es la feria!, ven tenemos que subirnos al crazy mouse!- Le toma la mano y empieza a correr Dawn ni tiempo de rezongar tuvo cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba sobre el juego (para los que no lo conozcan ese juego es como la montaña rusa solo que no esta tan alto y son cabezas de ratón y te subes en vinas) no pasaron ni 10 segundos de que empezó el juego y Dawn empezó a gritar y tomo a Ash del brazo, al culminar el juego ella ya no quiso saber nada de ese juego del diablo.

-Bueno me toca elegir un juego!- Lo miro con sonrisa malévola y lo obligo entrar al "castillo del terror" y en vez de que Dawn saliera espantada fue el azabache quien salió con los cabellos parados y todo tembloroso agarrándole los hombros a Dawn.

-Te pasaste Dawn, pero bueno sigamos con los juegos! La noche es joven!- Su trauma paso rápidamente y siguieron divirtiéndose de lo mejor y antes de irse Ash logro ganarse un peluche en forma de cerdito el cual se lo regalo a Dawn, la diversión termino y ambos caminaban rumbo a sus casas.

-Ash quiero agradecerte por la cita de hoy, fue muy divertida jaja- le dijo feliz mente.

-Sí, yo también me divertí mucho Dawn!- le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Ash? Desde que me trataste mal en nuestra primera interacción, pensé que eras un tonto-guapo pero…creo que te juzgue mal ahora sé que tienes un lado miedoso, tierno y caballeroso y para ser mi primera cita me alegra que fuera contigo ya que eres muy divertido- Ella no se dio cuenta pero un leve rubor hizo aparición en sus mejillas.

-Bien pues creo que me lo gane por haberte tratado mal pero ahora que lo reflexiono un poco más sé que es algo tarde pero quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo mal que te hable y trate, aunque nos llevemos mal no mereces al igual que las demás chicas este tipo de cosas- La plática siguió su curso y llego el momento de la despedida.

-Debería ser yo el que te acompañe a casa Dawn- dijo el azabache algo incómodo.

-¿Quién es el hombre aquí?- Le reclama la chica.

-Tu pero…- trata de defenderse.

-Nada, soy tu no creo que me pase algo y….- En eso se abre la puerta rápidamente y sale una Joannha molesta y con una gran escopeta.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué pretendes con mi nena?- Le apunto con la escopeta a Dawn en la cara, tanto Ash como ella se quedaron pasmados.

-¡Tranquila!- Dijo alarmado Ash.

-Es broma! Jaja me da gusto ver que mi hija ya tiene novio pero bueno ya es tarde así que jovencito deja que mi hija descanse, cuídate hasta luego!- agarra a Ash de la oreja y se meten ambos dejando a Dawn con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.


	8. Chapter 8 CorazonesRotos

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**_MiguelRamos_****: Dejamos aparte las bromas y nos centramos en lo importante ya : )**

**Alexissecret: Jaja así es el Ash tarado empieza :P jaja**

**_Metrox2323:_**** Manaphy está haciendo de las suyas con shaimyn :P**

**Aclaracion: Una disculpa por no actualizar me tome una especie de "vacaciones" para que la inspiración llegara y pues el fic ya está casi por terminar unos cuantos caps mas!.**

**Capítulo 8: "Corazones rotos".**

Han transcurrido ya varias semanas desde la primera cita de la joven Dawn y desde entonces ella y Ash han despertado una amistad que nunca pensaron, el azabache se olvidó de su grupo por completo y Dawn del pobre de Congway pero nadie imaginaba lo que ocurriría esa noche…

-Hey Ash!- grito el peliverde que responde por Drew.

-¿Qué pasa?, tengo prisa iré con Dawn al cine- dijo la chica para zafarse rápido.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Desde cuándo convives tanto con ella? Como sea recuerda que es viernes y que hoy es la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Cristal tenemos que ir ahí ya sabes las morritas!- Antes de que dijera la última palabra le cruza el brazo por el cuello y con el otro hace una seña de que será algo maravilloso andar de wilos.

-Ahh claro Drew pasas por mi carnal, hasta la vista- salió corriendo de inmediato Dawn, más tarde en un café cercano a la casa de Ash.

-¿Una fiesta? Mmm suena interesante te acompañare y no solo eso llevaremos a May, Misty e Iris claro que no puede faltar Cilian así Drew no le pondrá el cuerno a May- Finalizo el chico mientras tomaba su coca con hielos.

-Qué asco de hombre, ¿tú también le ponías el cuerno a Misty?- al escuchar la palabra "cuerno" el joven no pudo evitar escupir la coca a un pobre mesero que casualmente paso por la mesa de estos.

-¡Lo siento señor!- dijo Dawn en el lugar de Ash quien todavía no reaccionaba por la pregunta, la tarde paso y lo bueno estaba a punto de empezar.

-Bueno madre ya me voy con Drew a la fiesta- Le dijo Dawn a la señora Delia quien solo él dijo "usa preservativo" ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Dawn, al encontrarse con Drew mira que atrás del carro viene Ash.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Pregunta desconcertada.

-Mejor solo súbete, ella aseguro que tú la invitaste y me estuvo friegue y friegue!- Al llegar a la casa de la joven Cristal, Dawn quería estar con Ash pero sus planes fueron arruinados.

-Mi amor! Viniste!- Dijo la pelinaranja quien en cuanto lo vio corrió y lo abrazo así bien empalagosa como diciendo "es mío nadie lo toca".

-_Hay no puede ser que tenga que aguantar a esta garrapata…- _Pensó Dawn con fatiga y cuando volteo para buscar su salida que era Drew este ya no estaba "Maldito" fue lo único que susurro para sí.

-_Bien yo no tengo de que preocuparme a decir verdad Misty ya me estaba hartando es muy melosa y en el cuerpo de Dawn no tengo problema alguno jaja bue…- _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas.

-Hola preciosa- Le susurro el tipo atrás haciendo que Ash se estremeciera.

-¿Quién eres tú?, piérdete niño- Estando a punto de irse el sujeto rubio toma a Ash del brazo y trata de convencer al azabache para platicar un rato pero este no acepta hasta que ve que el tipo tiene un accesorio de un videojuego y el rubio aprovecha para "ligar", mientras tanto con May.

-_¿Dónde estará Drew? Dijo que solo iría con Iris por unas bebidas y ya no regreso- _Pensaba la castaña mientras recorría toda la casa en busca de su novio y su amiga hasta que se encuentra con Cilian.

-Oye May ¿no has visto a mi negrita cucurumbe?- Dialogo el peliverde.

-Me gustaría ayudarte pero yo también estoy buscando a Drew, dijo que iría con Iris de echo por unas bebidas pero ya tiene como ½ hora, el único lugar al que no eh ido son las habitaciones de arriba ¿vamos?- Cilian solo asintió con la cabeza y empezaron el recorrido por el segundo piso, mientras tanto con Misty y Dawn.

-Ash vamos dame un besito desde hace días que estas raro! No me besas, no me abrazas , no me llamas! Nada! Solo estas con esa boba!- reclamaba furiosa la peli naranja.

-Misty ¿de qué hablas? (como fastidia no sé cómo Ash la aguanta) – Penso la oji azul.

-Pues no pareces mi novio! Sabes podríamos hacer eso y formalizar más nuestro noviazgo- Dijo primero furiosa pero después empezó mirarla con unos ojos de lujuria como si la estuviera violando con los ojos y hablo sexymente.

-Olvidalo Misty no voy a hacer eso contigo, es más creo que es hora de tomarnos un brake- Se aleja Dawn de ella.

-¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que un brake?! Are como que no dijiste eso, es ridículo!- le reclama la chica.

-No no lo es! Es mas no había estado tan seguro en toda mi vida, tú y yo terminamos!- Finalizo la discusión y la peli azul salió del cuarto furiosa.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grito la chica quien minutos más tarde salió al patio a fumar un cigarrillo y despues se retiró a su casa, en una habitación del segundo piso se escuchaba mucho alboroto.

-¡Vamos Drew más rápido!- Le exigía una chica al peli verde.

-Cálmate Iris esto hay que disfrutarlo, el sexo es lo mejor!- Así es el y ella estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales y no era la primera vez, ella estaba sentada sobre el peinador sin calzones(estaban tirados por algún lado de la habitación), este sinvergüenza solo tenía sus pantalones abajo, y pues ya saben que estaban haciendo.

-Tal vez estén aquí, es la única habitación que falta Cilian- Le sugirió May y al abrir vio algo que jamás esperaría, Drew penetrando a su "mejor amiga" Iris, Cilian se quedó con los ojos como plato.

-Iris…Drew…- Fue lo único que susurro May.

-¡Vamos Drew rápido casi llego!- No se percataron de la presencia de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- Grito furioso Cilian y estos voltean y se quedan mirándolos como idiotas mientras detienen su acto, Drew estúpidamente se sube los pantalones e Iris se baja de inmediato del peinador, May caí al piso y empieza a llorar.

-No es lo que parece! Mi amor, Cilian!- Trato de excusarse Drew pero en eso Cilian se abalanza contra el tumbándolo al piso y lo empieza a golpear con puño cerrado gritando "Eres un desgraciado! Era mi novia! Y tú ya tienes a May! Te matare!" Iris trato de interferir pero Cilian la tumbo de una bofetada, y en eso llega más gente y gritan "Pelea! Pelea!" May reacciona y trata de separar a Cilian de Drew diciéndole que no vale la pena que lo mate este se calma un poco y decide irse con May dejado a un Drew con el ojo morado y a Iris desmayada, por otro lado con Ash y el tipo.

-Oye ¿Por qué venimos al closet? Y ¿Por qué ese letrero de "no molestar"? Dijiste que cambiaríamos tarjetas ¿apoco las tienes aquí?- En eso el tipo se desabrocha la bragueta- ¿Oye que haces?- pregunta Ash totalmente confundido cuando el chico lo toma de los brazos y le dice "tendremos sexo" en eso Ash trata de zafarse pero olvida que esta en el cuerpo de Dawn y el tipo tiene ventaja "Suéltame! Marrano!" empieza a gritar Ash el tipo le da una cachetada "Serás mía!" y empieza a besarle el cuerpo a Ash "_Este imbécil no abusara del cuerpo de Dawn y mucho menos me penetrara! Eso es tan gay!"_ No lo pensó 2 veces y le dio en un lugar donde sabia de sobra que le dolería y aprovecho eso para salir corriendo de esa fiesta "No vuelvo a venir a fiestas en el cuerpo de Dawn!" Pensó, Con Dawn.

-Valla esa Misty sí que está loca ahora que lo pienso ¿todos los adolescentes piensan en sexo solamente?- Iba dialogando para sí mientras salía de esa fiesta toda loca y se percata de que May está sentada en una banca no muy lejana de dicha casa, se acerca y ve que está llorando.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta temerosa Dawn, May ve a su amigo Ash y sin pensarlo abraza a la oji azul y llora más fuerte, Dawn solo la abraza y le dice "Todo estará bien" Pues no necesita palabras para saber que a esa chica le han roto el corazón.


	9. Chapter 9 Besos

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**_Arturodejesus123_****: Que bueno que te gusto el cap ****J**** jaja al final no lo fue :P**

**Alexissecret: Jaja adaptación diría yo :P **

**Capítulo 9: "besos".**

Ya pasaron 3 semanas desde la fiesta aquella y las cosas quedaron así: May termino con Drew, Dawn corto con Misty, Cilian no soporto seguir viendo la cara de Drew e Iris así que se cambió de prepa y Ash le pidió a Dawn que expulsara a Iris y Drewn del "grupo" , ningún estudiante podría dirigirles la palabra o tendrían consecuencias graves, fueron unos miserables y se quedaran solos, eso no duro mucho pues al igual que Cilian decidieron cambiarse de bachiller.

-Valla Manaphy sí que tu victima ha mejorado mucho como persona ¿hasta cuándo piensas castigarlo?- Preguntaba curiosa la novia de Manaphy la cual estaba acurrucada con él en un sillón mirando con una cámara todo lo ocurrido con Ash y Dawn.

-No lo sé… quiero esperar un poco más, ¿quieres más palomitas mi pichoncita?- Le dice melosamente y toma una pequeña palomita para dársela en su boquita y después se dan un lindo beso.

-Es increíble cómo nos hicimos buenos amigos- Dialogo la joven quien amablemente le dio una gaseosa de naranja al azabache y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo sé y eh aprendido lo duro que es ser mujer jeje- dijo esto mientras trataba de abrir su lata y amablemente la joven Dawn se la abre y se la regresa con una sonrisa.

-No te creas Ash pensé que ser hombre no trae problemas pero me doy cuenta que sí, igual las cosas pasan por una razón y me da gusto que este problema haya sucedió no quiero pensar en cómo estaríamos si nada de esto hubiera pasado…- Antes de empezar su dialogo miro al cielo, ambos se encontraban sentados debajo de un gran árbol.

-Si…- por un momento se quedó observándose u observándola es raro pero se quedó embobado y cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente giro su mirada "Que estoy haciendo? Me miro a mi mismo es ridículo! Qué vergüenza!".

-¿Estas bien Ash?- Pregunto la chica quien al mirarlo se preocupó.

-Sí, perfectamente Dawn!- Ambos se sonríen y miran el cielo nuevamente, minutos más tarde Ash hizo algo que no suele hacer: _Pensar._

-Oye Dawn!- La llama pero no la mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Ash?- Ella pudo notar que él no la miraba.

-Pu..pues veras estuve pensando y eh visto muchas películas donde se besan y los problemas se solucionan así de la nada- Empieza a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Ah te refieres al amor verdadero? ¿a qué viene eso?- Interroga algo interesada en la respuesta de este.

-Am pos que tal vez si hacemos eso podemos regresar a nuestros cuerpos digo si funciona en las películas ¿Por qué no en vida real?- Ahora sus mejillas se ruborizan.

-No lo sé Ash…-Esta insegura pues sería su primer beso.

-Acaso ¿quieres seguir siendo hombre? Cochinota- Pierde el miedo y empieza a bromear.

-¡No seas idiota! Pero bueno está bien tu bésame yo solo cerrare los ojos y que esto acabe rápido!- Y al terminar cerro sus ojos y paro sus trompas.

-_Cielos esto es tan raro tener que besar a un hombre pero soy yo así que no será tan gay pero aun así…bueno sino la beso no podre regresar a mi cuerpo! ¿Quién es el hombre? Ash Kechum! Rarara!- _Dándose ánimos se acercó lentamente a los labios de Dawn o los de su cuerpo.

-Vamos Ash apurate- presiono Dawn al hombre quien la pensó mucho para besarla pero finalmente le planto un beso que duro alrededor de 5 segundos y él se separó rápido ya que era muy raro besarse.

-¿Funciono? No me siento diferente ni nada- Abrió lentamente sus ojos Dawn y para su desgracia seguía atrapada en el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

-Diantres! Lo tengo! Tal vez debemos ser más cariñosos- se sonrojo de nuevo y empezó el jugueteo con sus dedos.

-Por decir ¿abrazados?- El joven asiente, ella suspira y le dice "hagámoslo" dicho eso se acercan ambos tímidamente y se envuelven en un tierno abrazo, Ash desconocía por que se ponía nervioso con ella y pues Dawn por su lado estaba feliz, nuevamente fueron acortando la distancia y formalizaron el beso el cual duro unos segundos más, se separaron y no hubo cambios.

-No funciono Ash…-dijo triste Dawn.

-Oye Dawn y ¿si intentamos uno francés?- vuelve el rubor en sus mejillas y sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente.

-¡Qué asco! Pero bueno quiero mi cuerpo así que hagámoslo!- Cede Dawn no muy convencida, nuevamente Ash se acerca a ella y con su mano empieza a acariciarle el rostro, ella estaba tan nerviosa que solo cerro sus ojos y cada una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza parte del pantalón de Ash y este con su lengua le indica a Dawn que es hora de que ella le permita el acceso, Ash empieza recorrer cada centímetro de su propia boca pero para él era la boca de ella quien tímidamente empezó a seguirle el juego y estos fueron los segundos más largos de su corta vida sin mencionar bellos pero al separarse lentamente lo tierno se fue pues la oji azul logro ver un pequeño hilo que se estiraba lentamente hasta cortarse y caer, así es babas.

-¡Ahh! Qué asco!- Se separa rápido de Ash y con su mano se limpia rápidamente la boca, Ash solo da un gran suspiro.

-No entiendo, hicimos todo lo que eh visto en las películas y nada!- fulmino molesto el joven azabache, mientras tanto con Manaphy y Shaimyn.

-Jaja estos humanos sí que son graciosos!- reía a carcajadas la deidad azul.

-Pobrecillos mi querido Manaphy deberías regresarlos ya a sus cuerpos- Le decía amablemente Shaimyn.

-Descuida mi princesa aun quiero ver un poco más de estos jóvenes- Al término de su dialecto empezó a jugar con su querida Shaimyn.


	10. Chapter 10 EspecialDeNavidad

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Y los personajes (cualquier anime, animación o "caricatura") que pondré tampoco me pertenecen así que mientras siga diciendo esto no violare ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**Miguelramos: Gracias por continuar leyendo mi trabajo : ) el cual planeo culminar e caps más.**

**wolf0lobo69****: No comas ansias ya está por culminar el fic.**

**Alexissecret: Gracias por tu timpo xD!**

**Aclaración: ESTE ES UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, LO UNICO QUE TIENE EN COMUN CON EL FIC ES QUE ASH & DAWN SIGUEN CAMBIADOS Y DE UNA VEZ ACLARO QUE SALDRAN PERSONJES ALGUNOS YA CONOCIDOS, NO ES OBLIGATORIO LEERLO YA QUE COMO DIJE ES UN "ESPECIAL" Y SE SALE ALGO DE LA TRAMA.**

**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2014.**

Dawn y Ash siguen sin cambiar de cuerpo y al parecer se han "adaptado" a la vida que llevan hoy día, iban sin rumbo fijo por la preparatoria hasta que ven el periódico mural y se hayan con un lindo cartel adornado en forma navideña de colores rojo, blanco y verde, su contenido es el siguiente:

_¿No tienes nada que hacer esta navidad? ¿Estas peleado con la familia? ¿Te gusta pasarla bien en fiestas y esos rollos? Si las respuestas a estas 3 preguntas fueron positivas felicidades te quedaras solo por el resto de tu vida! Pero si has dicho que No igual te morirás! :D, esto no tiene sentido y no sé por qué lo leen pero me pagan por esto así que están invitados todos a la posada que se llevara a cabo el día…._

- ¡Ash hay que ir!- Dijo emocionada la chica de ojos zafiros.

-Pero Dawn, las criaturas! Las criaturas!- se excusó el chico.

-¿Cuáles criaturas? Tú no tienes hijos y ándale vamos! Habrá comida gratis- Sabia que con lo último que dijo el caería.

-¿Comida? ¿Dónde? ¿cuándo? ¿A qué horas paso por ti? ¿Dónde es? ¿Qué dan de comer? ¿Es gratis?- Con tantas preguntas Dawn se fastidio.

-Ya cállate!, escucha Ash en la posadas siempre dan comida, es un lugar algo cercano a tu casa por la dirección que leí y pues esto dice que empieza a las 8 así que pasa por mí a esa hora- Finalizando la charla así transcurrió el día hasta llegar a la fecha de la posada, y ahí estaba Dawn con un smoking esperando a Ash quien salió vestido con un saco rojo y un pantalón negro de vestir, cabello suelto con curlis y zapatos negros.

-Vámonos! Comida gratis! – decía feliz el chico quien de inmediato se subió al carro y en menos de 15 minutos ya habían llegado al destino, era un salón grandecito, la entrada se haya decorada con espumillón de color rojo y verde, en la mitad del margen superior se haya un trozo de muérdago.

-Oye mira, ¿Qué es esa planta tan extraña?- Pregunta algo intrigada Dawn quien logra llamar la atención de Ash pues por alguna razón venia distraído sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas mi querida Dawn eso se llama _Muérdago _y tiene diferentes significados por decir en ciertos lugares se creía que era mágica en otros se usaba como medicamento inclusive se cree que con esta las mujeres pueden quedar embarazadas pero mi definición favorita es la que tienen los italianos, para ellos el muérdago es la planta del amor pues lo atrae y también la suerte- Ella se quedó muda ante tan contestación de Ash no esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta del joven ya que parece un tonto.

-Bueno Ash ¿entramos?- El asiente unos cuantos pasos y ya están dentro del establecimiento, a la derecha tienen la silla de santa claus, hay como 10 niños esperando a que llegue(llevan 2horas) , del otro extremo se haya el buffet de comida (un pavo, pescado a la plancha, pollo rostizado, fruta picadita en una especie de torre, 2 no 3 no 5 tazones enormes llenos de ponche, puré de papa, espagueti entre otros platillos) en el centro al fondo está la música y el salón cuenta con ciertas mesas (no más de 50).

-¡Ash! Mira! Vamos con papa Noel! Por favor! Vamos! ¿sí?! Ándale si!- Lo toma del brazo y lo zangolotea como por 5 segundos hasta que él se suelta.

-Dawn! Ya estás en preparatoria y aun crees en eso? Por favor además no me avergüences estas en mi cuerpo!- Valla parece ser que alguien maduro un poco mas no creen?.

-Que aburrido eres! Entonces lárgate a comer y yo con santa! Amargado! Por eso estas solo!- Se voltea furiosa y camina hacia la fila de los niños a toda prisa que dejo al azabache con el brazo extendido.

-_Diría que está en sus días pero yo soy el que sufre eso por ahora, no sé por qué se molesta tanto, loca iré a comer tengo hambre- _Finalizo y se dirigió a su blanco: el banquete, cuando nota algo anormal. –Hey esos son ratones? Qué raro nunca los había visto con ropa.

-Rápido Gusgus! Que esa niña nos mira feo!- Dijo el ratoncito de ropas rojas y salieron corriendo a toda prisa con algunas migajas de pan, al pobre de Ash le causo repulsión y decidió ir con Dawn.

-Ash hay mucha fila y el santa no llega- En eso llega HuevoSanta con mucha flojera y dice "Haber escuincles ya vamos a empezar con esto de flojera así que pidan rápido y se largan" en eso llega Negas a la fila.

-Por fin llegue a la jodida posada aunque no sé por qué tuve que venir que flojera…y luego hay como veinte mil niños enfrente de mí y ese ni si quiera es santa Claus es un huevo disfrazado- Se quejaba como de costumbre el Negas.

-Santa yo quiero amor y salud para todaaa mi familia- decía una niña pequeña de unos 6 años.

-¿Quién me crees mocosa? Dios? Mira solo por lo que me pediste te has ganado un carbón, esta bonito es negro y debes cuidarlo!- Saca un carbón de una bolsa que casualmente esta alado de su silla y le entrega el famoso carbón.

-Pero esto no es lo que yo….-Interrumpe el huevo santa

-Pues si quieres juguetes mocosa dile a tu papa el parasito que se está tragando todo el buffet y sácate ya! A contar ovejitas o yo que sé!- La avienta y le da una patada la pobre niña sale corriendo con su papa.

-Creo que ese santa si me cae bien nomas que el pinshi cabron no me habiente- dijo Negas impaciente, los niños seguían pasando y Negas seguía quejándose de las cosas absurdas que pedían pero estaba solo Dawn y Ash para que el pudiera pedir su tan preciado XBOX one.

-Oye tú no eres santa! Él es bueno y amable con los niños tú los tratas bien feo- regañaba Dawn al Huevosanta.

-Ah ósea crees que es bien fácil venir sentarse aquí y aguantar tanto mocoso baboso? Además tú ya estas peludo como para venir a pedir no manches!- se defendió el huevo.

-Y a mí me sorprende que un huevo hable!- reclamo Dawn quien ya se estaba alterando.

-Ah me la vas a hacer de tos? Tú y cuantos más?- Estaba dispuesto a golpear a Dawn cuando Ash por detrás lo golpea a él con un martillo y cae este inconsciente diciendo "Malditos escuincles babosos ya no hay respeto".

-Dawn ¿estás bien?- cuestiona preocupado el chico.

-Si Ash muchas gracias yo…-Negas interrumpe.

-No mamen! No no mamen! Llevo aquí casi una hora en la filini y todo para qué? Para que venga una loca y mate al santa y yo que? Quien chingados me dará mi XBOX one?!- Como de costumbre se quejaba el castaño de uniceja, Ash ya quería también golpearlo pero en eso llega Darkar vestido como papa Noel.

-Hola moscas sucias yo soy el suplente de santa! Así que díganme lo que desean! Que yo no sé los comprare pero es para no arruinar sus sueños juejue- se sienta en la silla que anteriormente estaba HuevoSanta.

-No chingen! Ahora viene este cabron?! De una vez inviten al Raruto o al Kunashgi! Ne a la chingada yo me voy a mi casa!- se dispone a irse cuando Darkar le contesta.

-Pues ni que estuvieras tan buena!- Le grita.

-Como diga anciano ya me voy a mi casa, al rato le caigo a la tuya Darkar para jugar "te agarre por ahí"- Cuando nuestros héroes pensaron que no podía ser una posada más rara se equivocaron.

-¿Alguien dijo algo de bailar?- Hace su aparición el Rey Julien.

-¡No!- Dicen todos con cara de ¬¬

-Pues no importa hay que bailar! Morris la música!- Este obedece y empieza su baile clásico "quiero mover el vote! Me guta!" en eso Darkar lo toma y lo empieza a estirar y tocar por todos lados "No mames esta cosa habla!" y de la nada salen los ya conocidos pingüinos de Madagascar a salvar al cola anillada y hacen una retirada limpia y exitosa no sin que antes Skkiper diga "Bonitos y gorditos muchachos".

-Oye! Ya me dio hambre véndeme unos tacos- Dijo el castaño a la joven Dawn.

-Hola! Es una posada , eso quiere decir comida gratis! Haya está el buffet párate y ve!- Definitivamente esa posada no podía ser más rara o ¿sí?.

-Wei! Tienen soda de naranja!- Le grita a Dawn.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? Ese está loco!- Decia para si Dawn pero nuevos personajes hacen su aparición.

-¡¿Alguien dijo gaseosa de naranja?!- Exacto! Kel de Kenan & Kel hace su aparición solo por escuchar "soda de naranja".

-No nadie dijo tal cosa cómo crees?- Decía Ash con su gota estilo anime.

-A Kel le gusta mucho la gaseosa de naranja ajamm!ajamm!- En eso llega su mejor amigo diciéndole que sabía que se perderían y antes de que se fuera el duo Kel aprovecho y tomo una gran cantidad de soda, Darkar se aburrió y se fue lo mismo con el resto dejando a Ash y Dawn solos en ese gran salón.

-Sabes Dawn creo que esta posada la recordare por mucho tiempo!- Su compañera se limitó a decir "si" con su cabeza, cuando se disponían a irse llegan todos los que hace unos instantes se encontraban ahí y gritan "POSADA!" unos corren para el buffet otros se ponen a bailar y HuevoSanta pues siguió de sangrón nuestros héroes ya habían tenido demasiado de eso y solo querían salir pero al abrir la puerta ubo un gran destello y todo fue un sueño…

-Mmmm- decía con pereza una chica que apenas y podía abrir sus ojos, se encontraba dormida en su propio escritorio más bien en el de Ash. –Todo fue un sueño, pero fue tan real bueno a seguir estudiando mañana son los exámenes finales.

**-**Ammm, que flojera tengo- Dijo el azabache y después se estiro libremente en la cama de la joven Dawn abrazo una almohada y dijo "No vuelvo a ver tantas películas en un solo día eso hace que tenga esos sueños raros y beber cocoa" Y después de esa frase tomo el diario de Dawn y leyó lo que para él era el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Que quede claro que ninguno de los personajes ya mencionados: Ash, Dawn, HuevoSanta,Negas,Darkar,Kenan & Kel, Los pinguinos de madagascar, el rey Julien,Morris,Gusgus,Jackjack,Raruto,Kunashgi. NINGUNO ME PERTENECE Y MIENTRAS DIGA ESTO NO VIOLO NINGUNA LEY DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**


	11. Chapter 11 viaje

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso**_

**Reviews:**

**Arturodejesus123: Así es una posada poco inusual pero era un sueño :P.**

**Alexissecret: 1 cap mas y culmina esto ñ.ñ**

**MiguelRamos:Gracias y solo 1 cap mas y termina : ) agradezco tu tiempo! Te lo compensare con una coca XD.**

Cap 11 "viaje"

El tiempo marcho y nuestros héroes lograron habituarse al sexo opuesto ya no era tan trabajoso c como al inicio, Ash ya tenía marcados los "días malos" en el calendario, Dawn por su lado le gustaba irse de fiestas y tomar un poco ya que le gusto pero no para un habito, las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y con ellos un viaje.

_-¡¿Cómo que un viaje?!- Exclamo la peliazul._

_-Hijo eres tan despistado (suspira) pero sabes que cada año en vacaciones de invierno visitamos a tus primos Green y Ritchie- Explico la madre de Ash._

_-Pero yo no quiero ir! Ya soy todo un adulto!- Refunfuño la chica._

_-Sí, pero tú no mandas y mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo digo!- Finalizo victoriosa la señora Delia._

-Jajajaja- Reía a carcajadas un joven de cabellos alborotados atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica.

-No es gracioso Ash! ¿Qué hago? Tal si tu primo me pregunta cosas no sabré que responderle!- Decía preocupada la chica.

-Si es gracioso porque nadie jamás le ha ganado a mi madre, "ella manda" y por ese detalle no te preocupes yo te acompaño le dices que soy tu novia y me quieres llevar por diversión para que conozca a la familia o yo que se- El día llego.

-¿Quién dices que es ella?- Apuntaba Delia a Ash y este con cara de pokrface ._.

-Una…mi novia! Es mi novia!- Dawn abraza rápidamente a Ash- Y quiero que conozca a mis primos y toda la cosa.

-Bien andando, un placer jovencita- La saluda cordialmente y este igual, minutos más tarde ya se encontraban rumbo al destino, 2 horas transcurrieron para llegar así a la isla Crisantelo, llegaron y Dawn quedo maravillada con tan hermosa vista, una pequeña localidad en dicha porción de tierra algo turística contaba con 3 boutics, 5 restaurantes,1 hospital, 1 estación de bomberos entre otros lugares de interés, pero lo que maravillo a Dawn fue la preciosa vista que daba al mar la costa.

-¡Es hermoso!- decía con mucha alegría la joven.

-Tranquila Dawn ya has venido aquí , estas en mi cuerpo ¿lo recuerdas?- Minutos más tarde llegaron a una especie de "mansión" donde fueron bien recibidos por un mayordomo y al entrar un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños junto con otro chico de cabellos alborotados la misma imagen del joven Ash en persona solo que sus ojos eran de un azul fuerte y su cabello era de un café claro.

-¡Primo!- Exclamaron los 2 jóvenes quienes bajan rápidamente las escaleras que daban a la entrada de dicha casa y terminando el recorrido abrazaron a Dawn felizmente.

-Ya queríamos verte! No te escondas demasiado Shito!- Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas quien responde a Green.

-Si, por cierto ¿ella es tu novia Shito? Es muy bonita- Dijo el otro joven cuyo nombre es Ritchie.

-Si lo es y no quiero que se le acerquen- Dijo Dawn mientras abrazaba rápidamente a Ash logrando un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo Shito Ritchie solo le hizo un cumplido a la jovencita, ¿tía gustan ir a comer ya?, Jaime que lleven las maletas de mi tía , mi primo y su novia a sus respectivas alcobas- Ordeno el joven de ojos esmeraldas, el mayordomo solo asintió y acato sus órdenes, 10 minutos más tarde se encontraban comiendo en un lujoso restaurante llamado "El diamante" , la comida estaba exquisita, Dawn estaba más que fascinada con el viaje por otro lado Ash solo quería regresar a su cuerpo antes de que algo malo pudiese suceder, después de culminar la comida la señora Delia opto por ir con sus hermanos y hermanas, los 4 jóvenes decidieron dar un paseo por la turística isla.

-Oye Shito habrá una fiesta en la costa este de Crisantelo ¿me acompañas?- Dijo el joven Green quien conducía el coche, Dawn intercambio miradas con Ash y no muy convencida acepto con la condición de que fuera Ash y Ritchie quienes enseguida dijeron que si, dio fin el recorrido pues no había tanto que ver y había que arreglarse para la fiesta, en la habitación de Ash (Dawn).

-Bueno creo que así estoy bien- decía para si Dawn quien se haya enfrente del espejo mirándose por todos lados, traía puesta una guayabera blanca que traía un dragón negro adornándolo y se puso un short que hacia juego con esta, y unos huaraches negros, su cabello alborotado y como de costumbre se puso perfume despues se dispuso a salir para toparse con sus "primos" quienes quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que ella al ver como Ash en todo este tiempo aprendió a lucir a Dawn como una bella jovencita.

-Listo jóvenes, hora de irnos a la pachangona!- Apenas bajo las escaleras los "3" chicos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, Ash se puso un vestido de gasa, la parte que va desde los hombros a la cintura es blanco, el resto va suelto y tiene ciertos picos que le llegan casi a la rodilla esta parte es color negro, lleva una especie de cinturón color café y en el centro un adorno en forma de moño, Ash decidió llevar el cabello suelto con curlis y se puso unas chanclas las cuales estaban adornadas con hermosas piedras, unas cuantas pulseras en ambas muñecas y listo.

-¡Wow! Realmente luce hermosa señorita Dawn- Dijo Ritchie quien amablemente le alzo su mano para que bajara el ultimo escalón, el traía una playera de botones color azul fuerte y un short negro el cual tenía unos cuadros del mismo color que la playera y sus huaraches cafés, sin más detenimientos los jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar y una vez ahí…

-Bueno yo iré por haya, hay unas pollitas que aclaman mi nombre- Fanfarroneaba Green quien 5 segundos después desapareció.

-Oye Ash necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, ¿vienes?, enseguida te lo regreso Dawn- No muy convencida Dawn no le quedó más remedio que ir, la llevo a un lugar no muy cercano ni tan lejos de donde estaba todo el ambiente, ambos se sentaron sobre la arena cálida y miraban una que otra ola ir y venir, entonces Ritchie empezó a contarle a su "primo" su trágica historia amorosa, Dawn no pudo controlarse y empezó a decirle lo que ella pensaba y sobre cómo actuar después de lograr levantarle el ánimo al joven ,suena el celular de este y después de colgarlo le dice a Dawn que tiene que irse que puede volver a la fiesta cuando lo dese y que le diga a sus primos que no lo esperen el regresara a casa por su lado, Dawn estaba tan maravillada por el mar que prefirió quedarse sola ahí admirando tanta belleza, mientras tanto con Ash y Green.

-Oye Green ¿No has visto a Ash?- Se le hacía tonto preguntar por sí mismo pero tampoco podía preguntar por Dawn ya que él era Dawn.

-Espérame chiquita (Interrumpe su ligue, hay Ash troll xD) Honestamente la última vez que lo vi fue cuando Ritchie lo "secuestro" y hace como media hora vi salir a mi primo Ritchie, le pregunte qué onda? Y me dijo que se iría que tenía un pendiente, así que imagino Shito debe seguir por aquellos rumbos- El joven apunta en dirección donde efectivamente se encontraba ella, estaba algo retirado de donde se hayan ellos, Ash agradece y empieza a caminar lo más rápido que puede pues aún no sabe que o por qué pero tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto, mientras con Dawn…

-Qué bonito es el mar, quiero conocerlo más…- Se pone de pie y antes de empezar a caminar por la orilla se quita los huaraches y comienza su recorrido, se siente tranquila y feliz muy gratificante la briza marina que chocaba contra su rostro, por otro lado con el azabache.

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento, esta punzada en mi corazón no es casualidad…-_

**_FLASH BACK._**

_-Bien me toca el siguiente episodio de este interesante diario- _El joven se dispone a leer el diario y queda con ojos de plato al descubrir que su querida Dawn no sabe nadar pues tuvo algún tipo de trauma que no especifica en el cuadernillo.- _No sabe nadar…,será mejor que le enseñe en algún momento._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._**

-El mar es tan hermoso…- Sigue su caminata Dawn pero sin darse cuenta empieza a caminar más y más a lo hondo…

_¿Qué pasara con Dawn? ¿Qué hara Ash para impedirlo? ¿A dónde fue Ritchie? ¿Green con quien liga? ¿Podrá Ash rescatar a Dawn? ¿Podrán cambiar de cuerpos algún día? ¿Manaphy recordara el hechizó de reversión? ¿Shaimyn se casara con Manaphy? ¿Ash y Dawn se han enamorado? ¿Ya acabara el fic? _

_PARA RESPONDER A TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS NO DEJEN DE ESTAR A TENTOS A EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBIRE! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI TRABAJO! :D CRITICAS & SUGERENCIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!_


	12. Chapter 12 te amo

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

_**Fanfiction: Un amor enredoso.**_

**Reviews:****Alexissecret: Gracias por seguir con mis escritos ****J****! Espero no decepcionarte algún día como "escritora".**

Cap 12 "te amo" FINAL

En el capítulo anterior….

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento, esta punzada en mi corazón no es casualidad…- _Pensó el joven mientras corría para llegar rápido a con ella, de pronto se le vino un vago recuerdo.

**_FLASH BACK._**

_-Bien me toca el siguiente episodio de este interesante diario- _El joven se dispone a leer el diario y queda con ojos de plato al descubrir que su querida Dawn no sabe nadar pues tuvo algún tipo de trauma que no especifica en el cuadernillo.- _No sabe nadar…,será mejor que le enseñe en algún momento._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._**

-El mar es tan hermoso…- Decía la joven mientras caminaba por la orilla del mar, seguía sin creer cuan tan preciosa vista la ofrecía el gran azul sin darse cuenta empezó a adentrarse más y más hasta el punto en que el agua le llego hasta su abdomen, lo que no espero es que el destino la apuñalara de esa forma, una gran ola se aproximaba a donde ella cuando nuestra querida Dawn se percató de ello al tratar de querer "correr" hacia la orilla sintió un dolor en su pie izquierdo ¿un vidrio enterrado? Tal vez , esa pequeña distracción le cuesto,pues la gran ola choco contra ella tirándola bruscamente haciendo que callera en el "gran azul", ella lucho por su vida y estuvo moviendo desesperadamente sus manos y piernas pero nada de esto daba resultado alguno poco a poco la chica iba adentrándose más y más al fondo, es verdad eso que dicen que el mar es tan bello como peligroso, Dawn pensó que moriría y solo cerro sus ojos para esperar lo inevitable aun cuando estaba aguantando lo más que podía su respiración llego a su límite y poco a poco el líquido transparente empezó a entrar por su cuerpo.

-¡DDAAWWNN!- Fue lo único que logro escuchar la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos azulados, el grito desesperado y rápidamente se deshizo de sus zapatos, corrió y empezó su carrera contra reloj por salvar a su Dawn, nado lo más rápido que pudo, al instante que logro tomarla la atrajo hacia él y empezó a dirigirse a tierra firme pero le costó más trabajo de lo normal ya que el sigue estando en el cuerpo de una mujer y por lo tanto su fuerza es menos pero aun con todas estas contras él nunca se rindió pues su vida no sería igual sin esa chiquilla de cabellos azules y esos hermosos ojos, aparte que si ella muere ¿Quién chingados le regresa su cuerpo?, en fin llegando a la orilla con dificultad, cansado y todo mojado saco fuerzas de no sé dónde para aplicarle primeros auxilios lo malo era que no había reacción alguna por parte de ella, entonces el sin pensarlo 2 veces le dio reparación de boca a boca esperanzo que con ello despertara,1,2,3 incluso 4 veces hizo la misma acción pero todo fue en vano.

-Por…favor…No…- Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras golpeaba el pecho bueno su pecho pensando que solo tal vez con eso miraría en sí mismo a esa chica que le robo el corazón pero entonces todo al redor del joven Ash se oscureció y Manaphy junto con Shaimyn hicieron su aparición.

-Ash…-Dijo el pequeño azul, se podía notar una tristeza en su voz.

-¡Tu! ¿Eres un dios no? Tienes poderes sorprendentes! Devuélvemela!- Exigió el azabache, sus mejillas lograron un color carmín y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y entonces unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer todo su actual rostro.

-Joven, las cosas no funcionan así- Dijo la bella diosa del amor quien agacho su mirada.

-¡No jueguen! Esa cosa azul pudo cambiarnos nuestros cuerpos y ¿Por qué no podría regresarle la vida a Dawn?!- El no supo en que momento pero ya no podía estar sin ella su voz, su carisma, su gran sonrisa realmente se había enamorado de ella.

-Ash yo como Dios te puedo conceder un solo deseo y te pondré las cartas sobre la mesa: Elijes regresar a tu cuerpo original o la vida de Dawn- dijo fríamente la deidad Manaphy.

-Elijo a Dawn, ya conteste rápido ¡sálvela!- Con esa respuesta Manaphy quedo realmente sorprendido, Ash en verdad había cambiado sin pensarlo más trajo de vuelta a Dawn, antes de ella recobrara la conciencia Manaphy le dijo algo a Ash que no entendió muy bien el joven y nunca más volvieron a saber de esos dioses, cuando por fin la chica abría poco a poco sus ojos.

-A..sh…- dijo con dificultad tratando de levantarse pero entonces el acostó la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas, empezó a acariciarle el rostro y nuevamente las gotas saladas salieron de sus ojos.

-Dawn pensé que te perdería, mi vida sin ti ya no la puedo imaginar ni lo quiero pensar si quiera, en mi vida me había asustado tanto, tienes que saber que yo _Te amo_ , no quiero separarme de ti, _te amo! Te amo!- _Dejo a la chica realmente sorprendida.

-Ash no sabía cómo decírtelo pero ya no tengo dudas, _te amo-_ Poco a poco la chica se levantó junto con Ash, se abrazaron y al separarse un poco se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un lindo beso.

2 años más tarde, en la casa de Dawn.

-Amor ¿Segura que quieres dar este gran paso?- Pregunto algo nervioso el ojinegro quien se encontraba dispuesto a quitarse toda prenda.

-Si amor, quiero ser tuya o más bien acerté mío- Dijo con picardía la chica de ojos zafiros.

-¡Me encantas!- Se abalanzo contra ella en la cama, se besaron, se quitaron toda prenda molesta para ellos, y cada uno contemplaba al otro (aunque fuera su propio cuerpo) , los besos fueron de piquito hasta llegar al francés, Ash empezó a satisfacer a su chica, y está igual a él (con satisfacer me refiero a que se masturbaban el uno al otro xD) ya cuando ambos decidieron que era tiempo, Ash cambio de lugar con Dawn y era ella la que estaba encima ahora.

-Bueno amor ya lo are- Ella estaba dispuesta a penetrar a su novio o así misma cuando…

-No! Espera no! Esto es muy raro es decir yo soy el hombre y tú la mujer esto es muy gay!- Dijo asustado el joven.

-No manches Ash! Tu eres la mujer ahora y yo el hombre además solo quedara entre nosotros peor sería si estuvieras con otro hombre, estás conmigo y tu primera vez será con tu cuerpo- dijo algo molesta Dawn pues ella quería ya su sexo salvaje.

-Bu…eno….- Sin más remedio Ash se dejó penetrar por el amor de su vida, mientras con Manaphy.

-Estos humanos son de respetarse ¿no lo crees mi bella esposa?- decía la deidad mientras consumía unas cuantas palomitas dulces.

-Si amor pero creo que ya los haz echo sufrir demasiado, esta noche hay que regresarlos a sus cuerpos, ambos han demostrado amarse durante todo este tiempo- Manaphy estaba dispuesto a contradecir a su mujer pero esta le mostro ojos de "ni me rezongues porque si no…" (las mujeres mandan! XD), mientras tanto con Ash y Dawn.

-Eso fue increíble amor- Dijo Ash quien había quedado totalmente complacido con su amor, desnudos, descansando abrazados sobre la cama de Dawn.

-Sí, _te amo _Ash- Así ambos se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente y al día siguiente en la mañana apenas se despertaron se dieron cuenta, ambos habían regresado a sus cuerpos.

-¡Ash! ¡Somos nosotros!- dijo feliz la chica quien de inmediato abrazo al amor de su vida y este la acogió en un gran abrazo y después un tierno beso.

-¡Sí! No sabes cuánto te extrañe amiguito!(dijo mientras daba un vistazo a su masculinidad) Oye amor...-al decir su última frase la chica pudo notar claramente un rubor en el rostro de su novio "Dime" fue lo que ella respondió.- Veras pues ya que ambos volvimos a nuestros cuerpos ¿crees que podríamos hacer el amor de nuevo?- cuestiono mientras que su rostro se puso completamente rojo empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Si mi amor yo quiero disfrutar ser tuya siendo mujer- Después de dichas palabras empezaron con el acto sexual pero no esperaban que la madre de Dawn llegara ese día del dichoso viaje que había ido el cual duraría hasta el otro día, tan concentrados estaban en lo que hacían que no se percataron de que la señora Johanna empezó a subir las escaleras para saber de dónde provenía "el extraño ruido" al darse cuenta que era de la habitación de su hija se apresuró y abrió la puerta, así es jóvenes en pocas palabras los cacho en pleno acto solo se escucharon un "Si Ash! Así! Más rápido! Vamos! Si!" y otro más diciendo "Estas bien rica!" entonces la madre de Dawn molesta los interrumpe.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!- Ash y Dawn voltearon a verla y abrieron sus ojos como platos, Dawn de lo nerviosa tumbo a Ash de la cama y se cubrió con una sábana, su madre estaba molesta y se abalanzo contra Ash dándole pequeños manotazos diciendo "Sal de mi casa! Pervertido! Pederasta! Cachondon!" Ash por respeto no puede golpear a su _suegra _así que solo se hizo bolita para cubrirse de los golpes, toma toda su ropa y sale corriendo diciendo "perdón! Perdón! Perdón!" , la señora da un gran suspiro y le dice a Dawn "Jovencita estas castigada por un mes, nada de salidas, nada de Facebook, ni el celular pero bueno al menos esto es señal de que seré abuela pronto".

24 meses más tarde.

-Estoy feliz de ser tu esposa Ash- le susurro al odio pues el joven la llevaba cargada rumbo a su habitación en el hotel "recalinton" de 5 estrellas, estaban en plena boda y Ash quiso llevársela a la luna de miel y así fue decidieron ir a la bella ciudad de Kalos en Francia, tuvieron una hermosa luna de miel.

2 meses después, en casa de la suegra de Ash, en una cena familiar.

-Familia les tengo una noticia- Se paró la chica de cabellos azules y llamo la atención de todos sonando la copa con el tenedor.- Esto es una noticia tanto para todos ustedes como para Ash, Estoy em-ba-ra-za-da. Ash no podía creerlo de echo la última palabra para el sonó muy lentamente.

-Seremos abuelas Delia!- Grito feliz la madre de Dawn.

-¡Seré papa!- Grito feliz el azabache y después corrió para besar dulcemente a su esposa.

10 años después vemos a una hermosa familia conformada por un varón de 9 años (cabellos negros, ojos azules y las marcas de unas N en sus mejillas) que responde al nombre de Sato, una pequeña de 7 (cabello negro, ojos negros y sin las N ) responde al nombre Hika, sus padres Ash (cabello alborotado color negro, ojos negros, las N en sus mejillas) y su bella madre Dawn (Cabello azul que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos azules realmente hermosa), los pequeños pasaron un gran fin de semana con sus padres, la noche llego y empezó una plática entre la pareja.

-Ándale amor, yo no muerdo- Suplicaba el azabache.

-Tu no pero yo si mi querido Ash- Dejo callado a Ash con tales palabras (a huevo! …/ tenía que ser mujer!).

Y como dicen en muchos cuentos "Vivieron felices para siempre".


End file.
